Blood Chronicales
by ChojisGirl
Summary: As I looked at the color of my newborn daughter's hair, I knew that she was the one. She would be the one that evil will be after. If only he was here to protect her since I know I won't be able to for long.
1. Prolouge

We ran. That's all we could think to do. As we ran, I made sure that the bundle in my arms was covered and secure. I look towards the one that was running next to me. He and I both agreed that we had to get out of here. Not just for us, but for our child. We didn't want our daughter to go through the same torture that we go through. Our owner will be looking us as soon as the sun start's to rise. And yes I said owner. We live on a planet that is able to own people. You see, I lived a normal life until I was 13. You see there are very few humans on our planet that have healing properties in our blood. We heal fast with no scarring and each person's blood does a different thing. Mine can extend the life period by five years. The man that is running with me, his blood makes a person look younger, around the age of 21. It is said in an ancient prophecy that there is a human that will be known as the 'Fountain of Life'. Essentially their blood gives eternal life and youth. We fear that our daughter is the one. So as soon as she was born, we ran.

We know of other dimensions so we decided to put her in one and keep running through others. We know we will be caught, but it will be far from where our daughter will be. "There it is, we just need to go to a dimension that nobody would ever think to look," he said. I look in my arms. "Don't worry sweetie. You'll be safe soon." I told her as the machine started up. The man wrapped his arms around us as we jumped through together.

When we landed, we came across some kind of mechanical beings. We explained our situation as the oldest of the three looked at us. He understood as I pleaded with him to protect my baby. I held out my daughter to him and he took her gently. He held her close as if she was a porcelain doll. "Thank you." I said as we turned back around to go through the still opened portal. The two others, the yellow and the blue, looked at each other. "What is her name?" the yellow one asked. "Tia." Said the man as he grabbed my hand and walked into the portal.

The blue on looked to the old one that held baby Tia. "My lord, what are we going to do with her?" he asked. The older Mecha looked down at the small human baby as she moved and opened her honey brown eyes. "We must prepare for her stay here." He said as he looked at the tiny baby. "Yes Lord Birittinmaru." The two said as they began to walk back to Tenjigo with their lord. Birittinmaru's eyes brightened as Tia gave him a cute toothless smile. "Welcome to your new home of Ark, Lady Tiamaru."


	2. Chapter 1

The mysterious warrior T ran through the forest. The sun that peeked through the trees, bouncing off their armor. 'I must hurry or I'll be late for the battle.' They thought as they ran faster towards the camp. As T broke through the trees, the camp for Lord Birittinmaru was on the horizon. T took a short break and then ran to the camp. Once they reached the door, the guards on duty knew who they were and opened the doors for them. Once inside, t walked over to Birittinmaru and took off the giant sword that rested on their back. "Report." Said the blue msha gundam that stood to Birittinmarus left. T leaned on their sword, "Kibaomaru's forces will breech the first check point in two days." The other mushas in the area gasped as they ran off to let others know. Birittinmaru looked at t and then sighed. "T, you are our best warrior and I think it is time to send you some place safe until the right time." He said. "What!" T yelled shocked, "what do you mean you're sending me away!" "We don't want Kibaomaru or the Dark Axis to find out about you yet. You need to be some place safe until it is time to take them down." Said the yellow gundam to Birittanmaru's right. T looked up and looked him in the eyes. T then walked off to go prepare. Birittinmaru watched as t walked into a tent that was set up for them and sighed. Once the young warrior was done and had exited the tent did they look up with determined eye's. The old musha looked at the young warrior as they stepped in front of him. He took in what they were wearing. A blue and green shirt, a tan pleated mini skirt, blue and green striped stockings, black shoes and a long brown wig. "We are doing this for your own protection, Tiamaru." Birittinmaru said. "I know grandfather." T or Tiamaru said as she walked to the portal that would take her to a safe place. "I know."


	3. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day in Neotopia as Sayla made her way down to Shute's hose. She wanted to introduce Shute and his gundam friends to the girl that was going to be living with her for a while. Since they were right next door, Sayla told her what house she would be at and would meet her there. As Sayla walked onto the porch, she smiled at everyone, "Hello everyone." "Hello princess, it is wonderful to see you again." A blue knight gundam with a red cape said. "It's nice to see you again too, Zero." Sayla said. "So what's up Sayla? You seem to be in a really good mood." Said Shute as he walked over to her. "I wanted to introduce you to a new friend of mine that is staying with me for a while." She told him with a smile. "Where is he then?" asked Bakunetsumaru, the red musha gundam, as he looked around. "I'm not a 'he'." Said a sweet voice from behind Sayla. The others looked over to see a girl with really long brown hair, a blue and green shirt, matching striped stockings, and a tan pleated mini skirt with black shoes. She looked at them with her stunning honey brown eyes. "Everyone, I would like you to meet my new friend, Tia." said Sayla as she introduced the brunette that now stood next to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Tia said as she bowed slightly from the waist. Her hands neatly folded in front of her like a noble woman from Japan. "The pleasure is all mine milady. I am Zero, The Winged Knight of Lacroa. For you, though its beauty fails in comparison to yours." Said Zero as he made a princess rose appear and handed it to Tia. "My name is Shute and this is Captain." Shute said as he also introduced his best friend. "Hello." Captain said with a slight nod. "And I am Bakunetsumaru, The Blazing Samurai of ark!" Baku said proudly. Tia lit up, "My grandfather told me about you!" "Huh!" Baku and Zero said, confused and shocked. Zero was a little disappointed that she had heard of Baku but not him, a Royal Knight of Lacroa. "Yeah, I even saw the posters. You know the 'Blazing Samurai' movie ones." Tia smiled. Shute and Zero sweat dropped. 'Of course she would only think of the movie decoy then it being an actual battle.' Shute thought. "Sayla even showed me an adograph from some Dai-shogun guy." Tia said as she looked to Sayla. "I need to go help my father with something. Do you guys think you can keep Tia company for a little while?" Sayla asked the boys as she looked to them. "Sure no problem. We can give her a tour of the city." Shute said as he smiled at the girls. "That sounds good. I only just arrived in Neotopia yesterday and I haven't gotten a chance to explore yet." Tia said as she walked off of Shute's porch, "I heard that the park and the view is just lovely, why not start there?" "Alright, to the park it is." Shute said and started to lead the way to the park. The others then fallowed.


	4. Chapter 3

It was calm in the forest. Birds chirping, bunnies hopping, and deer grazing on some sun touched grass. The only thing to disturb this calm and make the animals run off was when metal hit wood. A lone mechanical figure with wings could be seen walking. As if searching for something or someone. "Come in SDG base, this is GunEagle." Said the figure. "Yes GunEagle, did you find anything?" A woman's voice said over radio. "No. whatever came through the portal you detected yesterday, is gone now. I don't even detect the portal or its signal." Said GunEagle. "Okay, then you can return to base now Ah!" the woman said as she could be heard typing vigorously on a keyboard. "What's wrong?" "A portal just opened near the park. It's the Dark Axis. GunEagle, I want you to go to the park and assist captain and the others. Julie, launch the reequip ring." Came a male's voice this time over the radio. "Yes Chief!" said Julie and GunEagle. GunEagle took to the air and flew off to the park.

"This is much different then what I'm used to seeing." Tia said as she looked out at the ocean from her spot in the park. The young teen in awe at the sheer beauty the body of water held at that time of day. The pinks and oranges in the sky reflecting off the surface in rippled beauty. The others watched the girl stare out at the open water, unmoving from her spot on the soft grass. She stopped looking at the water when she saw something glint in the falling sun, just above the water. And from the forest to the left of her. The same one that she first arrived in. "Hey, what's that?" she asked as she pointed towards the water. Shute walked over and looked to where she was pointing. "What's what? Uh oh, Captain!" "Right!" Captain said as he ran off. "What's going on?" Tia asked as she looked to the others. "There is nothing to worry about milady. Why don't you and Shute head back to the house and we'll join you shortly." Zero said as he ushered the two brunette humans towards the direction of Shute's house. "Okay. I guess I can make some snacks for you all as a thanks for showing me around. If that's okay with you Shute?" "Sure no problem. I'll show you where everything is." And with that said, the two were off.

"That was a close one." Baku sighed in relief. "I'll say." Zero replied. The two then turned around as they heard someone land behind them. "Hey guys, where are Shute and Captain?" GunEagle asked as he looked around. "Captain went to the reequip ring and Shute is distracting a new friend so that she isn't in any danger and doesn't find out about the SDG." Baku explained. When captain returned, the four were off to the area that the Dark Axis goons were attacking and made quick of the battle. It was easy since it was only some Zako soldiers and didn't take very long. It was as if the Dark Axis wasn't really trying at the time. But what they didn't know was that the Dark Axis was planning the finale attack to take over the city of Neotopia.


	5. Chapter 4

Shute looked up as the three gundams returned. "Hey guys, how did it go?" "They didn't put up much of a fight. It's as if they weren't trying." Captain as he went to stand next to his friend. "Oh hey, you guys are back." Tia said as she came out of the house with a tray of cups. "I made my famous white tea with citrus, with a secret ingredient, and," She walked off and came back with a huge plate of riceballs. "My special riceballs." Tia smiled as she saw Baku's face light up at the sheer amount of his favorite food. "I figured that since Bakunetsumaru was a musha gundam, he would eat a large amount of them with his appetite." "How did you no he was a musha gundam? We never told you that." Zero questioned the as she looked panicked.

Tia was panicking. She couldn't believe herself. She made a slip up and she never slipped up. 'this is not good. Grandfather wouldn't be happy if I mentioned that I revealed where I was from.' She thought, 'I know! I'll lie.' "well you see, I'm not from this dimension. My grandfather told me about there being other dimensions out there. Some are inhabited by just gundams, some with just humans, and others have both. He also told me the different types of gundams that were out there. Like the knight gundams of Lacroa, the musha gundams of Ark, and the mobile citizens here in neotopia. He sent me here to protect me from the Dark Axis invasion on my homeland." She told them. The others looked at her shocked. They needed to contact the base and question this mysterious girl on what she might know about the dark axis forces. "I think you should meet with the chief of our organization. The SDG is here for those who are in need of help against the dark axis forces." Captain said to the brunette girl that stood in front of them. "Alright, but let's eat first. We wouldn't want to waste the food." She smiled as she took a cup of tea and sat down. Shute grabbed a cup as well and took a sip. It tasted good and it went down smoothly, but there was something off about the taste and couldn't place what it might be.


End file.
